White Vanilla
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Langit malam bertaburan salju putih seperti vanilla menampakkan sesosok malaikat bersamaan munculnya meteor dan bintang-bintang berjatuhan. Apa gerangan? Tidak ada memanggil, tapi malaikat itu datang. Kisah menjelang hari Natal dan keajaiban memasuki akhir tahun dan juga gemerlapnya bintang-bintang. AU! R&R! Dedicated for Michelle I. Xe! #20


**White Vanilla  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Dedicated for Michelle I. Xe_

**Peringatan: **Ini kisah untuk kalian bertiga. Rencananya mau buat kisah kalian berdua, tapi akhirnya dia yang muncul. Lewat teman saya yang ada di sana, saya titip ini ya.

**.o.O.o.**

Gadis berambut merah muda sedang melihat meteor nan indah di langit. Warna mata _emerald_-nya membuat terus melambung tinggi ke atas. Terus menatap langit penuh dengan meteor, tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari atas sana. Sampai-sampai sang kakak laki-laki berambut merah melihat adiknya terus merenung sambil menatap langit meteor.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori kepada adiknya.

Sakura tidak mendengar panggilan kakaknya hanya terdiam semata. Masih berada di ambang langit nan indah. Wajahnya tersenyum gembira tanpa tahu apa rahasia di balik tatapannya itu.

Sasori geram dan sangat marah karena kata-katanya tidak digubris Sakura. Akhirnya Sasori mendekati Sakura dan mencubit hidungnya yang mancung. Sakura merintih kesakitan atas apa yang dilakukan Sasori, kakak kandungnya.

"Kenapa kak Sasori mencubit hidungku?" tanya Sakura mengusap-usap hidungnya yang dicubit Sasori.

"Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sambil menatap langit penuh dengan meteor?" Sasori berkacak pinggang menatap adiknya yang sedang termangu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan," jawab Sakura kembali memandang langit malam.

Sasori kesal dengan tingkah pola Sakura. Diliriknya sebuah ponsel berbunyi membuat Sasori melihat siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini. Sasori mengambil ponsel Sakura di sampingnya. Sasori melihat nama tersebut. Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura menoleh melihat Sasori menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Dengan sesegera mungkin, Sakura mengambil ponsel di tangan Sasori. "Jangan mengambil ponselku."

"Siapa Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasori bertanya sambil menunjuk nama di layar ponsel.

Sakura melihat nama Hinata Hyuuga, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri langsung terkejut. Dengan cepat-cepat Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori menuju pintu keluar. Sasori ingin memprotes, tapi Sakura langsung menutup pintu kamarnya secepat kilat. Sakura pun mengangkat nomor tersebut dengan tombol _calling_. Ditempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo, kak Hinata. Apa kabar?" Sakura duduk di tengah tempat tidur sambil berbicara dengan Hinata di jalur teleponnya.

"_Apa Sakura melihat meteor di langit malam? Bagus, lho,"_ kata Hinata di seberang, terus memandang langit indah penuh meteor indah berjatuhan di gunung bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya, aku sudah lihat, kak Hinata. Sangat bagus. Kak Hinata juga melihatnya, ya?" Sakura bangkit dan kembali duduk di dekat jendela menatap meteor _shower_ di langit malam.

"_Iya. Aku dapat melihatnya bersama keluargaku dan teman-temanku," _Hinata berhenti sejenak. _"Apa Sakura sudah menelepon Sasuke?"_

"Eh?" Sakura kaget mendengar nama Sasuke, wajahnya langsung merah. "A-aku belum meneleponnya, kak Hinata."

"_Kenapa tidak meneleponnya? Mungkin saja dia sedang melihat langit malam ini bersama Sai, saudara kembarnya," _Hinata menggoda Sakura dengan kalimatnya yang konyol. _"Aku sudah menelepon Tenten. Tenten juga melihat meteor ini di Konoha."_

"Kak Tenten juga?"

"_Bukankah kita bisa melihat meteor tersebut berasal di langit yang sama? Pastilah kalau mereka semua bisa melihatnya. Pemandangan takjub ini tidak enak kalau dilihat. Pasti sekarang mereka sedang mengambil gambar begitu juga denganku," _ Hinata mempunyai kamera polaroid di pangkuannya.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungi Sasuke," Sakura masih merah merona.

"_Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Takutnya nanti kakakku akan marah kalau masih memakai alat-alat elektronik."_

"Hu-um. Jaga baik-baik diri, kak Hinata," Sakura menutup jalurnya saat Hinata membalas dengan kata 'iya'. Sakura berhenti sejenak sementara karena belum tahu apakah Sakura mau menghubungi Sasuke atau tidak. Akhirnya dengan satu helaan napas, Sakura mencari nama Sasuke di kontaknya. Setelah dapat, Sakura menekan _call_ untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

Masih berbunyi 'tut' membuat Sakura ingin menutup jalurnya ke Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura menutup jalurnya, ada suara serak muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berbicara duluan. Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya berbicara duluan.

"Halo..." Tidak ada suara balasan, Sakura menjadi bingung. "Halo... Halo... Sasuke, kau ada di situ? Halo..."

"Dari tadi halo-halo melulu. Memangnya aku tukang halo-haloan?" cengir Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Merasa ditipu sekali, Sakura cemberut. "Kenapa kau menjawab panggilanku dengan nada mengejek?"

"Oooh... Aku kira aku hanya nyengir saja, nona Sakura," canda Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke!" geram Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan diam, nona Sakura," goda Sasuke kepada orang yang dirindukannya. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Apa kau kangen kepadaku karena aku tidak muncul di layar ponselmu?"

"I-itu..." Sakura merona. "Aku tidak kangen padamu tahu. Aku hanya diminta oleh kak Hinata untuk menghubungimu segera."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Masa sih? Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kalau Sakura tersayangku sedang merindukanku di balik sana," goda Sasuke membuat Sai melihatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lantang. Sasori yang ada di samping kamar Sakura langsung terkejut mendengar suara Sakura. "Kumohon hentikan itu!"

"Iya, iya," sengir Sasuke menggeleng suka menggoda Sakura. "Apa yang ingin Sakura bicarakan sampai mau meneleponku segala?"

"Apa Sasuke lihat langit malam ini?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Langit malam ini?" Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya dan memandang langit malam penuh dengan meteor jatuh. Banyak meteor berjatuhan. "Jadi, ini yang kau katakan padaku, sebuah langit indah dengan meteor berjatuhan?"

"Hu-um." Sakura mengangguk. "Cantik, bukan? Seperti bintang-bintang menyerupai warna vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Memangnya es krim."

"Tentu dong harus warna vanilla. Bukannya warna semua bintang di langit seperti vanilla?" Tangan Sakura diangkat, mengibaskannya ke atas langit. Khayalan Sakura memandang langit ber-meteor seperti sebuah taburan vanilla di atas es krim.

"Apa kak Itachi menjadi bintang di sana?" Sasuke terus memandang bintang-bintang berjatuhan. "Aku kangen dengan kak Itachi."

"Aku yakin kak Itachi pasti sedang bersenang-senang di sana sambil melihat kita semua, kak Hinata, aku dan Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sai dan Ino," sahut Sakura.

"Apa kabarnya kak Hinata, ya? Sudah lama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya," hela Sasuke terus memandang langit malam ditemani Sai dan Ino di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kak Hinata 'kan kuat," kata Sakura.

"Apa kau belum tidur, Sakura?" tanya Sasori mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Celaka, kak Sasori datang! Sudah dulu, ya, Sasuke. Aku harus tidur sebelum kak Sasori mengetuk pintu lebih keras," ucap Sakura menutup teleponnya tanpa ada pembicaraan lanjut dari Sasuke.

"Dasar anak ini," Sasuke menaruh ponsel di meja.

"Itu tadi Sakura?" tanya Ino menatap Sasuke.

"Iya. Dan dia menutup telepon tanpa aku bilang ucapan selamat tidur," Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berwarna biru malam yang tidak gatal. "Aku mau tidur dulu."

Ino dan Sai melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, hanya menggeleng. _Itu akibat kalau sedang merindu,_ gumam mereka berdua dalam hati.

* * *

Di Konoha, di gunung Myoboku. Hyuuga Hinata terus memotret pemandangan langit sebelum menghilang sebelum mendapat amarah lagi dari sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji dan adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata terus memotret sampai dia melihat kepakkan sayap nan indah di antara jatuhnya bintang tersebut.

Sosok itu mirip dengan pemuda ganteng dari keluarga Uchiha. Laki-laki yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama ini, di mana dia selalu sendirian sejak dia sakit. Laki-laki dewasa, tapi konyol muncul tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama, ya?" ucap laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi tersenyum menatap Hyuuga Hinata yang masih terkejut dan terpana.

"Apa aku mimpi?" gumam Hinata memukul wajahnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan," sahut Itachi menyengir.

Hinata terpana, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih dilihat sebuah sosok tegap berdiri melayang dengan kepakkan sayap putih seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Hinata tersenyum dan menatap Itachi yang ikut tersenyum juga.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Itachi. Sejak kematianmu memisahkan kita berdua," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Sebuah tetesan air mata membuatnya mengerti akan seorang malaikat yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, saat dia tidur dan saat dia sendirian.

"Apa kau kangen padaku, Hinata?" tanya Itachi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin saja," goda Hinata saat air mata dihapus oleh Itachi memakai ibu jarinya. "Aku memang memikirkanmu dan selalu mengingatmu walaupun waktu kita hanya sebatas dua minggu dua hari."

"Perkenalan yang langka," Itachi mengangguk.

"Kenapa datang ke sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di surga sana bersama Kami-_sama_?" tanya Hihata sok polos.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum aku kembali, yaitu bertemu denganmu, Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura," jawab Itachi. "Aku harus pergi. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Sayap Itachi dilebarkan membuat Hinata mengamit tangan kuat Itachi, menyatakan untuk tidak pergi. "Jangan pergi..."

Itachi menoleh, tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium dahi Hinata. Itachi menariknya kembali tersenyum membuat dirinya sangat tampan, "Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu dari jauh sampai di saat kita bertemu kembali di surga sana."

Hinata menarik tangan mengamit tangan Itachi. Kepakkan sayap membentang dan terbang mengikuti arus bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan. Hinata bisa melihat sosok malaikat terkeren sedunia walaupun tidak sekeren kakaknya dan Pamannya. Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega.

* * *

Di rumah yang gelap (?) dan sederhana bisa dibilang para penghuni keluarga Uchiha tengah tertidur lelap tanpa mendengar suara kepakkan sayap di langit malam indah ini. Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar adik-adiknya dimulai dari Uchiha Sasuke. Di sana, Itachi bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sedang tertidur. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke, membisikkan sesuatu tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

"Sasuke? Apa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sai muncul langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, tidak tahu ada sosok yang paling dirindukannya selama ini. Sai membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terkejut tiba-tiba. "Ha-hantu!"

Sasuke bangun mendengar suara saudara kembarnya, "Ada apa Sai?" Sasuke melihat saudara kembar gemetar ketakutan mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengarah pada orang di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh menatap kakak kandung tersenyum kepadanya. Matanya melebar, "Ka-kak I-Itachi..."

"Sudah lama, ya, adik-adikku tersayang," ucap Itachi tertawa melihat kekonyolan dua adik bersaudara kembar ini. "Kenapa kalian terkejut?"

"Ke-kenapa kak Itachi ada di sini? Se-seharusnya kak Itachi..." kalimat Sasuke terpotong.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk lama-lama di sini. Aku harus menemui seorang lagi, baru aku bisa pulang."

Sai bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi, berlari memeluk Itachi. "Kak Itachi, aku kangen bersama Sasuke juga."

Sasuke tidak mau kalah, langsung memeluk Itachi. Bisa dilihat pemandangan kerinduan ini dirasakan tiga orang laki-laki Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha sudah lama ditinggalkan pergi oleh anak pertama, Uchiha Itachi akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tiba-tiba masuklah perempuan berambut kuning krim tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Kak Sasuke. Kak Sai. Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sosok malaikat tampan yang tidak dikenalnya berada di dekat Sai dan Sasuke. "Ada malaikat muncul, ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran siapa perempuan kecil itu.

"Dia adik angkat kami," jawab Sasuke. "Namanya Ino."

"Sepertinya ada yang menemani kalian selama ini tanpa aku ada di samping kalian," Itachi membelai rambut dua saudara kembar ini.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu adik kita bertiga."

"Kau memang hebat, Sai," Itachi melihat jam di dinding. "Ah! Aku harus pergi. Tiga puluh menit lagi aku harus pergi. Aku mau menemui seorang lagi baru pulang kembali ke surga."

"Tinggallah beberapa menit lagi," ucap Sai sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa. Yang penting aku akan terus menjaga kalian berdua di atas sana. Aku 'kan sudah menjadi malaikat kalian berdua. Ingat! Kalian berdua harus minum obat dan tidak boleh membiarkan penyakit itu menggegoroti kalian. Mengerti!"

Keduanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

Itachi bangkit, lalu menatap Ino. "Tolong jaga mereka, ya, Ino." Melihat Ino mengangguk, hati Itachi sungguh lega. Itachi membuka jendela, meloncat dan terbang ke angkasa menuju tempat Sakura.

Hati Sasuke dan Sai lega. Melihat kakaknya muncul pertanda ada niat memulai hidup baru tanpa sosok Uchiha Itachi yang sering menemaninya di rumah ini. Sudah saatnya mereka menatap masa depan, memulai hal-hal baru. Ternyata ada manfaatnya memunculkan malaikat di malam bintang-bintang berjatuhan. Seperti sebuah makhluk seperti U.F.O saja. -_-

* * *

Itachi tiba setidaknya beberapa menit muncul di depan kamar Sakura. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, Itachi harus kembali ke surga. Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura lewat jendela kamar yang tidak dikuncinya. Bisa dilihat Sakura memeluk guling dengan ekspresi polos.

Itachi menaruh sebuah buket kecil untuk Sakura, berupa enam tangkai bunga lili putih seperti vanilla manis dengan sebuah permen kesukaan Sakura. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Itachi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu selama ini, tapi aku tidak menyesal telah bertemu adikku di dunia ini. Kau adalah adik perempuan telah mengisi kehidupanku yang hampa bersama dengan Hinata. Kalian berdua adalah perempuan yang hebat. Sama dengan Sasuke dan Sai juga Ino. Kalian berlima adik-adik dan kekasih yang hebat." Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Aku lupa! Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Tenten dan Temari, ya. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka. Berkat mereka, aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan Hinata."

Itachi melangkah mundur, balik badan, membuka jendela, dan ditatapnya salju muncul. "Sepertinya Natal muncul begitu cepat, ya." Itachi melebarkan kedua sayap di punggung dan terbang meninggalkan Sakura dengan buket bunga lili dan sebuah permen vanilla.

Sakura membuka mata dan bangkit. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal, ditolehkan kepalanya menatap sebuah buket bunga lili dan sebuah permen vanilla kesukaannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampilkan salju turun di bulan desember. _Kak Itachi?! Tidak mungkin!_

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Sungguh tidak ada rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya lagi selama ini. Sekarang dan hari ini adalah hari di mana Sakura, Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke tidak menangis lagi begitu juga Temari, sahabat Itachi. Sudah saatnya melangkah ke depan.

"Terima kasih kak Itachi. Ini adalah hadiah yang luar biasa bagiku di hari _White Vanilla_."

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ups! Kisah menyedihkan walau itu hanya fiksi, tapi terasa nyata bagi saya. Ini hanya berupa gambaran saja merasa ditemani malaikat, akhirnya muncul juga walaupun itu sebuah mimpi. Hadiah terindah saja di bulan desember dan mau mengakhiri tahun ini, tahun 2012. Kenangan manis tetap akan selalu di hati. Bulan ini memang banyak rasa penyesalan, tapi tahun depan dan bulan depan akan menjadi awal. Ini karya milik saya untuk teman-teman saya di dunia nyata.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis. Ini bukan angst, tapi hurt/comfort. Ujung-ujungnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Saya berterima kasih lagi. ^^

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Palopo, 12/05/2012

**Published Date: **Makassar, 12/08/2012


End file.
